I love you mum
by Turning Time
Summary: Poems that Harry Potter wrote about his friends and family after the war.
1. Mum

Summary:

Harry writes a poem about his mother.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own Lily Potter. I only own this poem.

* * *

I love you with all my might

My love is stronger than the stars so bright

Soul's burn

Time turns

Without you

I'm blue

You let me see tomorrow

Even if it is sorrow

I love you with all my might

My love is stronger than the stars so bright

Soul's burn

Time turns

Without you

I'm blue

Why did Peter have to be so dumb?

I love you mum.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Review if you think I should have Harry write a poem for his father?

Auf Wiedersehen!

Tina!


	2. Dad

Ok now this is a poem written by Harry for his father.

* * *

You may have pulled many pranks

Your soul resting on the silver bank

Even if you make me sad

I love you dad

You may not be here

But my love for you is sincere

Once you died

I cried

Peter makes me mad

I love you dad.

* * *

Ok I hope you enjoyed! I have decided to make poems from harry to everyone he loves, so this is NOT a oneshot anymore.

Auf Wiedersehen!

Tina!


	3. Ginny

Harry writes a poem about Ginny! Enjoy!

* * *

I love your fire red head

I just want to be in your bed.

You stayed with me to the end

Through any obstacles around the bend

You are my one love

Like two beautiful doves.

You mean so much to me

Can't you see?

I don't want any other girl

Not even their soft curls

You are my one love

Like two beautiful doves.

You are so beautiful and skinny

I love you Ginny.

* * *

Please Review!

Auf Wiedersehen!

Tina!


	4. Ron

You are my best friend

From the start to the end

Everyone needs a Ron

I've known you so long.

You almost died in the war

Not caring if you were sore

Helping Voldemort be no more

Everyone needs a Ron

I've known you so long.

Meet me at dawn

I love you Ron

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT FEEDBACK!

Auf Wiedersehen!

Tina!


	5. Hermione

Harry writes about Hermione! Enjoy!

* * *

You may be the know-it-all

But you kept me from running into the wall

You may be muggle-born

But without you, Ron and I would be torn

Can I call you 'mione?

My dear friend Hermione

You have cried many tears

But you helped kick death eaters' rears

You always knew the right thing

Your voice makes my heart ring

Can I call you 'mione?

I love you so Hermione.

* * *

I don't care if you writes flames, helpful tips, or whatever! Just Review!

Auf Wiedersehen!

Tina!


	6. Sirius

My favorite one yet because it is about our favorite prisoner! SIRIUS!

* * *

My dear godfather

You have done so much bother

You have sat in a cell

For 12 years I can tell.

Your best friend you lack

But you are still Sirius Black.

You knew James

And dated girls with many names

You died in a veil

Spinning like a wheel

Common sense you lack

But I still love you Sirius Black

* * *

You know you just want to press that little 'go' button down there, you just know that you do!

Auf Weidersehen!

Tina!


	7. Molly

Thank you so much for everyone that has reviewed! I love you so much reviewers. Like in Project Runway Nick always said that his models were his muses, well all my reviewers are my muses! So I hope that you all review! Enjoy!

* * *

You were like a mother to me

Ready to make me some tea

Always there to give me a hug

Never cold like a slimy slug

You are as beautiful as a wreath of Holly

I miss you, my loving Molly

You died fighting for good

Died trying to do what everyone should

Try to protect the ones you hold dear

Then love will be near

You are as nice as a dolly

I miss you, my loving Molly

* * *

See that little button down there that says 'go'. I want to see what happens when you press it, ok? So...

REVIEW!

Auf Wiedersehen!

-Tina!


	8. Remus

Well here is my latest poem! ENJOY!

* * *

Even if you howl at the moon

You come back to me very soon

You were the good one in my dads group

Always ready to give the good people soup

You fought along side Seamus

I love you so Remus

You told me to never give up one day

Even if that meant you died on my birthday

You were my teacher and my friend

All the way to the end

You fought along side Seamus

I miss you so much my dear friend Remus

* * *

Hey I hope you have liked all my poems so far, but I have no idea to write about next. So when you review, if you would be SO nice to just give me some people to write the poems about. Thank you!

Auf Wiedersehen!

-Tina!


	9. Dumbledore

Oh this one was really challenging. But I still managed to think of doing a poem for Dumbledore! Wow! Well I hope you like it!

* * *

With your twinkling eyes

Once you died there were many cries

Some thought you were a crazy old fool

But to me you were so cool

Your death made me so sore

I miss you so Dumbledore

I can only hope that Malfoy and Snape

Saw there horrible mistake

With Draco's disguise in motion

He drank Albus' polyjuice potion

I hope in your dreams you have lemon drops galore

I will always think of you Dumbledore

* * *

Well you did step one "Read the poem" and now guess what step two is? "REVIEW!"

You heard step two... so go and press that charming 'go' button...

Auf Wiedersehen!

-Tina


	10. Little Peter

I know that Harry hates Peter, but I thought of writing a poem about the little Peter who was James' friend.

* * *

You may be very bad 

The betrayal still makes me sad

But you once were a good boy

Like a brand new toy

These words are for the little peter

The one who didn't know the meaning of neater

I only hope when you died

Those bad things inside you were fried

This poem is for my father's friend

The little boy running with a letter to send

I wish I could have met the little peter

The one who didn't need a heater

To keep the haunting memories warm

All he needed was the pranks waiting in the dorm

These words are for the little peter on the outside

The boy with no evils haunting him inside

You knew my father James

Doing pranks and playing games

These words are for the little boy

Like any other, being messy and not eating soy.

These words are for the good peter

The one I never got to meet just like his little sister

I hope these words find their way down below

The ones you need to read so

The little peter

Were did you go, my little peter

The little peter

The good peter

The one playing pranks on Snape

That was a big mistake

Where did you go, my little peter

These words are for the little peter

The one who didn't know the meaning of neater

The little peter

The good peter.

* * *

Wow my longest poem yet! I must be getting better. Well please review!

Auf Wiedersehen

-Tina!


	11. Cho

Firstly I want to thank Iluvpadfoot22 for the idea to write about Cho!

Secondly I realized that I haven't thank my wonderful reviewers! So I will do that now.

Anna-thanks for reviewing, but next time can you review in English? But yes I did write one for James.

Tahirisolo90- yeah my first poem made me cry too.

Newsies.Freak.Foreva- actually the rhyming wasn't that hard, except for Hermione. Does anything rhyme with Hermione?

Kitten- yeah. I love reading things rather than writing them. But I can't stop myself from a little bit of harmless poetry, can I?

ENJOY! This next one is about Cho Chang...

* * *

I remember when we had our first kiss

Something that I dearly miss

You were always there

Not caring when or where

I wish I could change time so

My first girlfriend Cho

Getting into trouble was no matter

Rumors was horrible just like the chatter

That separated us

Like the crazy Knight Bus

Your presence sang

My friend Cho Chang

I am sorry for my mistake

I wasn't fully awake

If you die

I will cry

My dear friend Cho

Breaking up made me feel so low

Even still you came to the Defense Class

To help carry the heavy mass

Of this terrible war

That makes me sore

I remember when we had our first kiss

Something that I dearly miss

You were always there

Not caring when or where

I wish I could change time so

My first girlfriend Cho

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed, andplease reveiw! I am just wondering... do you think I should write one for Hagrid? Please tell me if I should.

Auf Weidersehen!

-Tina


	12. Hagrid

Ok... I finally posted the next chapter or poem... whatever you want to call it! YAY!

* * *

I woke up this morning

Sat on the windowsill listening to Ron's snoring

I looked at your big hut

Having a horrible feeling in my gut

You always had a love for weird creatures

That always appeared in weird muggle features.

You made friends with my mum and dad

Laughing and playing with people that never knew of a future so sad

You have gone through so much

Your father dieing and such

You gave me so much in my life

More than a beautiful wife

Because you are beautiful inside

With an amazing mind

Both you and I

Had our hearts wanting to die

Because of a evil man

Many people have ran

You gave me so much in my life

More than a present like Sirius knife

You are my friend

All the way till the end.

* * *

The time has come for you to press that review button! so go and give me a review... good or bad... i don't care!

-Tina!


	13. Luna

**Sorry I didn't update for a long time. **

**Oh and thank you all my reviewers!**

* * *

You never wore a frown

Reading your Quibbler upside down

You wouldn't leave my side

When trying to save Sirius from this wacky ride

Or helping others from that horrid tide

You heart was part of mine

Holding the quidditch sign up high

Luna, you helped me out so

I didn't know what to do if you were to go

You gave me hope

And helped me cope

I still need you there

So I don't tear

You heart was part of mine

Holding the quidditch sign up high

Luna, you helped me out so

I didn't know what to do if you were to go

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review!**

**-Tina**


	14. Buckbeak

**I know that I said my story was complete, but I wanted to do another poem. I probably won't do another one after this though. Also I want to thank all my reviewers! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Your wings spreading high

Saving my godfather from his fate to die.

You were there in a time of need

Doing such a great deed.

At first I was scared of you

But grew to a feeling so new.

That feeling was love.

You may not be able to understand me

But you fill my heart up with glee.

Stay with me Buckbeak

Your heart was never weak.

Your wings spreading high

Saving my godfather from his fate to die.

At first I was scared of you.

But grew to a feeling so new.

That feeling was love.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review! **

**_Tina_**


	15. Neville

**Chapter 15**

**Neville Longbottom**

* * *

You could have been the chosen one

Getting caught up in all the fame

Going through all the pain.

You could have been his equal,

but you became my friend instead.

Oh Neville.

You helped kill the devil.

Oh Neville

You made everything level.

You danced till the night was young

Till the little birds sung

You could have been his equal,

but you became my friend instead.

* * *

**This one is a very short one. Only 68 words. Oh well. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**_Tina_**


End file.
